It's Jumptaro Time!
by theblackslifer92
Summary: Jaden, Syrus and Chazz all live together in a tiny little hamster cage. Will they be able to overcome each other's cuteness and resist falling in love with each other? Probably not.


It was just a regular day in the hamster cage. Chazz the emo dwarf black hamster was sleeping in the corner all curled up in a ball of darkness and other gothic shit. Syrus was on the other side, sitting on his hind legs and nibbling eagerly on the food pellets in the bowl without a care in the world. Jaden was strong jock hamster and was running on the big hamster wheel.

Finally, Jaden had enough and hopped down to the ground, shaking the sweat out of his fur and sighing. He scampered over to the water pump and licked delicately at it cause he was thirst after running so long and hard on wheel. He needed to be fit and strong because he was the top of other hamsters so Jaden needed energy to give both Chazz and Syrus the peen in their teeny rodent buttholes.

Having had his fill of water, Jaden turned and noticed that Chazz was sleeping, that son of a bitch. What was he? A guinea pig? Jaden looked at his water pump and had a great idea. He drank more of the water and stuffed it in his pouchy hamster cheeks. He probably fit like an entire ocean in there. He was used to stretching his cheeks out because sometimes he would suck off both chazz and syrus at once and wow they came like rivers okay.

Jaden turned around and crawled up behind chazz. Then, he spat all of the water all over chazz. Chazz screamed in anger and kicked Jaden in his balls with tiny hamster foot. Jaden keeled to the ground in agony and starting crying. "No! My swag...you've wounded it!"

"Ugh, Jaden, you're such a weenie." scowled Chazz getting up and groaning in disgust. "You're so NASTY why can't you just wake me up like a normal per-HAMSTER HaMster. You are a hamster."

"Hey Chazz." said Jaden, rubbing his fuzzy hamster dice. "Don't complain so much. You needed a shower anyway."

"What the fuck did you wake me up for anyway?" asked Chazz, squeezing the spittle from his fur.

"Heheh, check out Syrus over there...naive, defenseless. Don't you just want to eat him up?" purred Jaden, looking mischevious.

"That would be cannibalism Jaden." said Chazz matter of factly.

"Oh come ON you know what I mean." whined Jaden, pouting and giving Chazz a pathetic gaze.

Chazz snickered. "Yes Jaden, when don't I want to gobble that shota gangst- HAMSTER hamster hamma hamma time. Yeah anyway Syrus is a cutie 10/10 would fuck."

"So let's come on let's get our gerbiling on!" said Jaden in excitement.

"WE ARE HAMSTA." screamed Chazz , sitting on the ground and folding his paws. "Besides, I refuse to go anywhere in this condition."

"What condition?" asked Jaden. "Chazz do you have the herpes."

"Of course not." scoffed Chazz. "The only ones I fuck are you and Syrus. I mean, that I shall not move another step until my fur is clean."

"What?!, But you're literally a ball of musky dirt." sighed Jaden.

"Shut up and groom me!" snapped Chazz, turning his head away and blushing ever so slightly.

"Wow, I didn't know niggas could blush." said Jaden.

"EY!" roared Chazz. "Only my people can use that word."

"Whatever." said Jaden, rolling his eyes and starting to nibble on Chazz's skin, licking his fur and smoothing it down. Chazz's eyelashes fluttered and he moaned like he was in a spa.

"Ah yes..get right into the folds and crevices." he said.

After Chazz was properly groomed by Jaden, he stood up and shook his fur dry and he puffed up like pomeranian. Hissing, he smoothed it back down again and retained a dignified hair. "Good Jaden... WE MAY PROCEED."

So then they walked up to Syrus, who was still gorging on the food happily without a care in the world. Jaden snuck up behind Syrus because he was fantastic super agent spy. He did low kick because this be pokemon now and Syrus fell back and cried out in pain. "Uwawaawa!" he sobbed, totally not expecting that sneak attack.

Chazz worked quickly. Stretching the length of string while Jaden held Syrus down on the ground, Chazz diligently tied together his front paws and spread his legs, tieing each ankle to the bars of the cage so that he was exposed for them to see.

"Jaden! Chazz!" exclaimed Syrus, struggling to be free of his bonds. "What do you think you're doing! This isn't funny! C'mon you guys...let me down!" he begged.

"Oh come on Sy, don't you wanna try and spice things up?" said Jaden with a grin.

"My salsa!" gasped Syrus, struggling and trying to reach the string with his mouth and nibble through the bonds. But he was a chubby little hamster. "No way! Leave my chili pepper alone! I'm not in the mood to play with you guys right now!"

"Oh really?" said Chazz, a sunflower seed in paw. "Well Syrus, tough shit. This is a new game Jaden and I made up and you're gonna play."

Syrus whined, trying to pull paws apart, but the knot was too strong. "W-What was wrong with what we did before? Im scared." he confessed.

"You wiggle too much." said Chazz. "It's like we're in a rodeo."

"yah legit." agreed Jaden.

"Nnonnononon! Come on guys I promise I'll stay still, give me another chance!" whined Syrus.

"Nah, this is fun anyway." said Jaden with a devious glint in his eyes. He then turned to the audience and cackled. "Tune in next time to join in on the fun! We'll be penetrating Syrus and having hardcore hamster bondage!"

"Until then, log on to .com to play games, talk in the forums and vote and maybe YOUR vote can be in the next chapter!" said Chazz

"Be sure to ask your parent's permission before going online!" chirped Syrus. "And remember, never leave 3 gay hamsters in the same cage together, or you might stumble upon this one day!

to be continued -Syrus 


End file.
